Der Schreckensdrache von Dilatory
Der Schreckensdrache von Dilatory stellt den ersten Weltbosses dar und wurde während der Sommer-Strandparty 2014 vorgestellt.Vorstellung des ersten Weltbosses: Der Schreckensdrache von Dilatory! http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/90491467636/introducing-the-first- ever-world-boss-the-dread Er wurde am Freitag, den 01.08.2014 besiegt. Weltbosse werden durch alle aktiven Habitica-Spieler bekämpft und haben spezielle Fähigkeiten, damit die Spieler ihnen Schaden zufügen können. Beschreibung Wir hätten die Warnungen beachten sollen. Dunkle, glänzende Augen. Uralte Schuppen. Ein riesiger Kiefer, und blitzende Zähne. Wir haben etwas schreckliches aus der Meeresspalte erweckt: den Schreckensdrachen von Dilatory! Schreiende Habiticaner flohen in alle Richtungen, als er sich aus dem Meer erhob und sein entsetzlich langer Hals hunderte Meter aus dem Wasser ragte und Fenster mit seinem durchdringenden Gebrüll zersplitterte. "Das muss es sein, was Dilatory hinuntergezogen hat!" schreit Lemoness. "Es war nicht das Gewicht der vernachlässigten Aufgaben - die dunkelroten täglichen Aufgaben haben nur seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen!" "Er ist voller magischer Energie!" ruft @Baconsaur. "Um so lang überlebt zu haben, muss er sich selbst heilen können! Wie können wir ihn besiegen?" Na, genauso wie wir alle Monster besiegen - mit Produktivität! Schnell, Habitica, vereint euch, erschlagt eure Aufgaben und wir alle werden dieses Monster gemeinsam bekämpfen. (Es ist nicht nötig, dafür frühere Quests aufzugeben - wir glauben an eure Fähigkeit zum Doppelschlag!) Er wird uns nicht einzeln angreifen, aber je mehr tägliche Aufgaben wir auslassen, desto höher ist das Risiko, dass wir seinen Vernachlässigungsschlag auslösen - und es gefällt mir gar nicht, wie es das Gasthaus anschaut ... Ziel(e) Besiegt den Schreckensdrachen von Dilatory. Funktionsweise Alle aktiven Habitica-Spieler nehmen automatisch an dieser Quest teil. Eine aktive Teilnahme an der Quest oder in einer Gruppe ist nicht notwendig. Jedoch schadet der Schreckensdrache niemals einem Spieler, einer seiner Besitztümer oder Werte.Wöchentlicher Statusbericht vom 07.07.2014: Update vom Schreckensdrachen http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91103833531/weekly-status-report-7-7-14-dread-dragon-update Spieler schaden dem Schreckensdrachen mit der normalen Boss-Bekämpfungs-Funktionsweisea: Abgeschlossene tägliche Aufgaben und To-Dos schaden dem Bossgegner, gute Gewohnheiten hingegen nicht. Nur verpasste tägliche Aufgaben aktiver Spieler werden dabei verwendet die Wut-Anzeige des Schreckensdrachen aufzufüllen, schaden dem Spieler jedoch nicht. Eine gefüllte Wut-Anzeige führt zum Vernachlässigungsschlag. Wenn der Vernachlässigungsschlag trifft, leert sich die Wut-Anzeige wieder und beginnt von neuem sich zu füllen. So können mehrere Vernachlässigungsschläge während der Quest auftreten. Tipps * Während der Schreckensdrache von Dilatory-Quest, können spieler an eigenen Quests in ihrer Gruppe teilnehmen mit den normalen Quest-Regeln (sowohl an Boss-Quests, als auch an Sammel-Quests). * Die Fähigkeit Flammenstoß des Magiers, sowie Gewaltschlag des Kriegers fügen sowohl dem Bossgegner der Gruppen-Quest, als auch dem Schreckensdrachen zu. * Im Gasthaus erholen schützt die verpassten täglichen Aufgaben eines Spielers davor, dass die Wut-Anzeige des Schreckensdrachen erhöht wird. * Das Werkzeug zur Datenanzeige zeigt den aktuellen Zustand des Schreckensdrachen detaillierter an. Auch wie viel Schaden der Spieler dem Schreckensdrachen zufügt ist unter dem Link Quest Progress einsehbar. Vernachlässigungsschlag Der erste Vernachlässigungsschlag des Schreckensdrachen von Dilatory fand am 16.07.2014 um 01 Uhr (GMT) statt.Der Schreckensdrache verwendet VERNACHLÄSSIGUNGSSCHLAG! http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91901968391/dread-dragon-casts-neglect-strike-oh-no Der Schreckensdrache zertrümmert und setzt das Gasthaus in Brand. :`Der Schreckensdrache attackiert mit VERNACHLÄSSIGUNGSSCHLAG!` :Oje! Obwohl wir unser Bestes gegeben haben, sind uns ein paar tägliche Aufgaben entwischt und ihre dunkelrote Farbe hat den Zorn des Drachen angezogen! Mit seinem entsetzlichen Vernachlässigungsschlag hat er die Gasthaus dem Erdboden gleichgemacht! Glücklicherweise haben wir in einer benachbarten Stadt ein Gasthaus aufgebaut, sodass ihr euch weiterhin am Ufer unterhalten könnt ... Aber der arme Barkeeper Daniel musste gerade zusehen, wie sein geliebtes Gebäude um ihn zusammenstürzt! :Ich hoffe, das Biest greift nicht noch einmal an! Verhinderte Vernachlässigungsschläge Weil die Bewohner Habiticas den Schreckensdrachen schnell besiegen konnten, wurde die folgenden Katastrophen abgewendet: :Der Schreckensdrache attackiert mit VERNACHLÄSSIGUNGSSCHLAG! :Oh nein! Wir haben schon wieder zu viele unserer täglichen Aufgaben nicht erledigt. Der Drache hat seinen Vernachlässigungsschlag gegen Matt und die Ställe losgelassen! Die Haustiere sind in alle Richtungen geflohen. Glücklicherweise scheinen Deine alle sicher zu sein! :Armes Habitica! Ich hoffe, das passiert nicht noch mal. Beeil dich und erledige alle Deine Aufgaben! :Der Schreckensdrache attackiert mit VERNACHLÄSSIGUNGSSCHLAG! :Ahhh!! Der Laden von Alex dem Händler wurde gerade vom Vernachlässigungsschlag des Drachen in tausend Stücke geschlagen! Aber es scheint, als würden wir das Biest langsam mürbe machen. Ich bezweifle, dass es genug Kraft für einen weiteren Schlag hat. :Also verzage nicht, Habitica! Lasst uns dieses Biest von unseren Küsten vertreiben! Sieg über den Schreckensdrachen von Dilatory Der Schreckensdrachen von Dilatory wurde etwa 01.08.2014 um 04:15 Uhr (GMT) besiegt. The Dread Drag'On of Dilatory was defeated at approximately 4:15am GMT on Friday 1 August, 2014. :Der Sieg über den Schreckensdrachen von Dilatory :Wir haben es geschafft! Der Schreckensdrachen bricht mit einem allerletzten Gebrüll zusammen und schwimmt weit, weit fort. Gruppen jubelnder Habiticaner stehen an den Küsten! Wir haben Matt, Daniel und Alex gefunden, ihre Gebäude wieder aufzubauen. Aber was ist das? :Die Bürger kehren zurück! :Jetzt wo der Drache geflohen ist, steigen im Meer tausende glitzernde Farben auf. Es ist ein Regenbogenschwarm von Fangschreckenkrebsen ... und zwischen ihnen, hunderte von Wassermenschen! :"Wir sind die verlorenen Bürger von Dilatory!" erklärt ihr Anführer, Manta. "Als Dilatory sank, verwandelten uns die Fangschreckenkrebse mit einem Zauberspruch in Wassermenschen, sodass wir überleben konnten. Aber in seinem Zorn fing uns der Schreckensdrache alle in der dunklen Meeresspalte. Wir waren dort hunderte Jahre gefangen - aber jetzt sind wir endlich frei und können unsere Stadt wieder aufbauen! :"Als Dankeschön," sagt @Ottl, "Nimm bitte dieses Fangschreckenkrebs-Haustier, dieses Fangschreckenkrebs-Reittier, ein paar Erfahrungspunkte, Gold und unsere ewige Dankbarkeit an!" Illustrationen Es existieren Illustrationen des Schreckensdrachen: Belohnungen Nachdem der Schreckensdrache besiegt war, erhielten alle Habiticaner einen der unterschiedlichen Futtergegenstände (insgesamt 10). Zusätzlich erhielt jeder den Erfolg Retter von Dilatory und eine prächtiges Fangschreckenkrebs-Haustier und -Reittier (siehe unten). Spieler die Habitica erst nach diesem Weltereignis beigetreten sind und eine mystische Sanduhr für drei Monate aufeinanderfolgendes Abonnement erhalten haben, können diese Weltbosse-Belohnungen von den mystischen Zeitreisenden erwerben. Ursprünglich belohnte die Quest mit 900 Erfahrungspunkten und 90 Goldpunkten. Es wurde jedoch erkannt, dass große Erfahrungs- und Gold-Belohnungen das Spiel für niedrige Level unausgeglichen macht, weshalb diese Belohnungen entfernt wurden. Spieler, die dennoch die Erfahrungs- und Goldpunkte haben möchten werden aufgefordert die Funktion Charakterwerte reparieren auf der Einstellungs-Seite zu verwenden um diese zu erhalten.Basierend auf Nutzer-Rückmeldungen wurden die EP-/GP-Belohnungen in Futtergegenstände umgewandelt. http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91975651156/dread-dragon-reward-change Wissenswertes Echte Fangschreckenkrebse leben tatsächlich tief in Spalten und Löchern. Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, ob sie tatsächlich starke magische Kräfte besitzen, aber ihre eindrucksvoll schillernden Farben lassen sie aussehen, als hätten sie welche. Ihr Schlag kann Licht und heftige Hitzeentwicklung hervorrufen. Es gibt mehrere Arten von Fangschreckenkrebsen; der gewöhnliche Fangschreckenkrebs hat eine sehr ähnliche Färbung zu den Purpurflecken-Fangschreckenkrebsen. References * OH, WAS IST PASSIERT?! http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91584540316/wow-whats-going-on (Eine Beschreibung der Schreckensdrachen-Störung, die den Drachen inmitten des Kampfes als besiegt erscheinen ließ) en:The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory fr:Le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire Kategorie:Boss-Quests Kategorie:Weltereignisse Kategorie:Funktionsweise Kategorie:Haustier-Quests Kategorie:Translation